The Prophecy
by Firekraker51
Summary: ORIGINAL CHARACTERS ALERT Hogwarts needs help, and they call on the Scooby gang for an interesting twist of events. HPBTVS Post HPB of HP and Post season 7 for BTVS
1. Chapter 1

**The Prophecy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or BTVS, those belong to Joanne Kathrine Rowling and Joss Whedon.**

**Spoiler Alert: This story has spoilers for the whole BTVS series and books one through six of HP.**

**Character Alert:** **I will have at least 3 original characters.**

A/N: This will be a long story (hopefully) and will have some quirks that you may or may not like. (so no flames or complaints – unless it is constructive criticism)

Also, this story starts 2 months before Dumbledore died.

-------

Born will be 3

3 chosens, 3 saviors.

To defeat the dark lord.

Accompanied by

3 slayers, 2 wiccans,

and the dark lord's rival,

to give the rival the strength

of them all.

Guided by the key,

into the gates of hell.

Into corruption.

--------

Albus Dumbledore paced in his study, remembering. Remembering little Tara Star as she recited this prophecy when she was only 6 years old. But Dumbledore was worried, now more than ever. The prophecy will take place soon. Voldemort is at the peak of his power and Tara was lost to him as her family was attacked, and she was adopted. Dumbledore was certain that Tara was part of this prophecy, but the only thing he knew about her is that she went to America under the name Tara Maclay.

---------

Willow Rosenberg sat in the plane going to Rome. Buffy had scheduled an emergency meeting concerning the slayers. The slayers that Willow herself had activated to fight against the First Evil. They won, but not all good came out of it. Their home, Sunnydale was blown up into a giant crater. That was the only way to close the Hellmouth, and with all of these new slayers popping up around the world, there were too many for them to count, let alone get into one place. That was precisely why Buffy called the meeting. Kennedy wasn't coming. She and Willow broke up in Las Vegas. Willow sighed, wishing one thing:

'I wish someone was here'

---------

At the same time, on the same plane, a teenager named Alex Knights (Original character alert!) was wishing the same thing while walking down the plane. All of the sudden, he saw someone he knew, someone he knew very well, like a sister. Someone who had the brightest red hair and knowing hazel eyes. " Willow?" he asked "Is that you?" Willow looked up. "Alex?" her eyes looked non believing, "I... I thought I lost you back in Sunnydale..." Her expression brightened considerably when she was sure he was real, "Alex!" She rushed up to hug him, "I can't believe you're here! Come and sit down!" Alex smiled and sat beside her.

---------

"Dear Diary, Hi, Dawn here, well of course its me, this is my diary. Well anyways, things at Rome are going well, school's alright, but I do have to learn Latin, which kinda sucks, but other than that, I like it here. Buffy is doing alright, but she just called an emergency meeting, and I'm finally considered old enough to attend it! It will be great seeing the Scooby gang back together" Dawn smiled as she wrote in her diary.

It seemed right when she finished that last sentence, the phone started ringing. "I'll get it!" Shouted Dawn to her sister who was cooking at the moment. She picked up the phone beside her bed.

"Hello?" asked Dawn.

"Hello Dawn Summers" said a voice that Dawn didn't recognize.

"Who is this?"

---------

(original character alert)

"An outcast.

That's what I am.

An outcast.

A prisoner.

Of life.

My name...

Is Ace"

A figure looked at Ace through a window. He started to smirk. Suddenly, he changed shape until he looked like a petite blonde girl...

"The fight's not over yet slayer..."

End first chapter

Well that wasn't so bad was it?

Let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

The Prophecy

Ch. 2 - Invitations

A/N: my third (prolly my last) original character will appear next chappter.

Btw, you might start to get confused now, and this is still before Dumbledore dies in the sixth book.

-------------

"My name is Albus Dumbledore"

"Never heard of you" replied Dawn.

"May I speak with your sister?"

"Why?"

"I need a... favor"

"Fine." Dawn shouted down to her sister, "Buffy! Pick up the phone!"

Buffy picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello Ms. Summers, I was wondering if I could ask you a favor."

"And who is this exactly?"

"This is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry"

"And what exactly do you want?"

"Well, since you are the most elite of the slayers, we need your help to defeat a foe.

"Wait, back up, you said you are a wizard right? So that means that this bad guy you want me to kill is one too...right?"

"Very perceptive Ms. Summers" replied Dumbledore.

"What's in it for me?"

----------

TWO MONTHS LATER

Harry Potter looked out his bedroom window. He was waiting for his 17th birthday, which was minutes away. He knew he was going to get some outstanding presents from his friends.He spotted an owl. It came closer and closer. Then Harry realized it was not hedwg returning from his hunt. It was his best friend Ron's family owl, Errol. He was descending lower and lower. If he got any lower, he'd - THUD - crash into the wall. Harry sighed in exasperation when the faint owl hit the ground.

"Accio Errol" The owl came zooming into his room. He took the letter tied onto it's leg and laid him on his bed. Harry's own owl, Hedwig, just returned from her 'hunt' (cough) with another package. Harry opened Ron's letter first.

"Dear Harry, happy birthday from all of my family."

Harry looked at a note tied to a picture of Ron, himself, and his other best friend Hermione. It said: "Tap the picture three times." Harry did as instructed and tapped the picture with his wand. It grew a beautiful golden frame. He put it on hes dresser, knowing that it hopefully wont stay ther for long.

Harry then heard a hoot from Hedwigs cage. Hedwig carried two packages: a card from Hogwarts and one from Hermione. hee opened Hermione's letter first.

"Dear Harry,

Happy birthday! Just think, we're now of age to use spells outside Hogwarts!"

Harry looked at the clock. 12:01. Hermione was right. Harry smiled. She always is. He kept on reading.

"You will definately love my gift. Please open it quickly!

P.S. I figured out that if you've already got Ron's picture, you can tap it twice and say someone's name to put them in the picture."

Harry decided to try it out. He took his picture tapped it twice and said "Ginny Weasley" to find a smiling Ginny appear in the picture.

"P.P.S. I think you know where we are"

Harry opened Hermione's package - a small blue box - to find a thick golden key. He looked at it srangely. It was just a key. Just a regular key. He glanced at his clock, which just turned 12:05. All of the sudden, he felt a jerk at his navel.

It was a portkey. It teleported him to - "SURPRISE!" The lights flicked on, and he found himself at Grimmauld place. Wher Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and all of the order members save the older Weasley brothers.

"Happy birthday mate!" shouted Ron "We're gonna cut the cake, come on!" Harry was speechless. "Come on Harry!" Ginny said, smiling and pulling at his arm. Harry complied and got pulled over to the dining table, where sat a huge cake. Harry finally found his voice and told them how great he thought this was.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you..." and they continued to sing leaving Harry to think that this was the best birthday he's ever had. "...happy birthday to you!" they finished.

"And many more!" shouted Ron.

Harry laughed just as Fred and George apparated in, carrying his trunk along with hedwig's cage.

"Happy birthday Harry!" said Fred (He thought it was Fred)

"We brought your stuff" continued George

"Most of it anyways"

"Bill is coming with your clothes in a minute"

"Oh by the way, we fed your cousin a canary cream"

Harry stifled a laugh, just as Bill Charlie entered the room, and turned immediately to the twins.

"I've left Bill to sort that trick out. By the way Happy birthday Harry. But seriously Fred,George, i am very disapointed in you two." Charlie left the room, chuckling.

"What happened you two?" Molly Weasley entered the room, seemingly angry at the twins.

"We fed Harry's cousin a Canary cream."

"I told you two not to feed anything to muggles!"

"No Mum," George replied patiently, "you only told us not to feed him toffees"

Mrs. Weasley was seething at them when she retorted back at them and told them not to be so seemingly careless.

"Ok mum, fine" said Fred when it was over.

"Too bad we missed the birthday song..."

"Why don't we sing it right now?"

"Why not?"

Just then, Bill apparated into the next room, laughing his head off.

------------

End chapter 2

Thanx to nearlyheadlessnic for the review.

Im gonna need two reviews to update again!


	3. Chapter 3

The Prophecy

Ch. 3 Many Meetings

A/N: My third original charcter will apear. more on the characters in chapter 4! My characters are all 17 by the by.

And by the way, I hope it's not copying, but Im gonna use one of the new slayers - Shannon - in my story, an idea from Becsulet.

--------------

Max Emeralds smiled as he remembered that day 2 months ago when his freind Alex walked up to him in the airport with unadvertised company.

"So this is Willow?" he had asked himself under his breath.

Alex walked up to Max and did an introduction.

"Nice to finally meet you Willow, Ive heard a lot about you."

"Really?" Willow said, "I haven't heard anything about you." (cliche!)

Max held out his hand. Willow took it. Immediately, a spark of electricty passed between them. Max nodded. Willow looked a little shocked, but she nodded anyways.

"Let's get some cofee." Willow said akwardly. Alex agreed, "Lead the way Max."

Max's thoughts were jerked back to the present, as he felt a presence in one of the sacred vaults in the cliffside of the Tibetian mountains.

He disapeared in a flash of lightning.

--------------------

"Dear diary, Dawn again. The meeting is about to start, yay! Xander is here along with Giles, our slayers are out with Faith, and guess what? SPIKE IS ALIVE! He came with Angel, but Angel had to go back to Wolfram and Hart to check on business. Spike is out with the slayers doing a patrol. But Willow is late."

"Dawn" called Buffy from downstairs..

"Yeah?" Dawn called back.

"The meeting is starting!"

"But Willow-" Dawn was cut short with a ring of the doorbell.

"Ill get it!" finished Dawn as she raced down the stairs to the front door.

"Willow your'e here..." Dawn paused as she spotted a teenager about her age, "...and who is this?"

"This is Alex, my..." Wllow smiled softly "...brother"

"Willow, you seem different, hmm, must be the hair, you let it grow a little, and I didn't know you had a brother."

"Willow has a brother?" Buffy asked as she came into the room, "Willow, why didn't you tell me anything? Is he insecure? Cos then I would understand but--"

"Buffy! Anyways he isn't exactly my brother, but-"

"Willow has a brother?" Xander just came into the hall to see what the hold up was.

"Is there an echo in here?" Dawn quipped.

Alex just watched them interestedly.

----------------

Buffy was just talking about the slayers, and where she should house them all when she got to the topic of the mysterious caller.

"He said his name was Albus Dumblydare or something."

"Dumbledore, Buffy," Dawn corrected.

"Right, and he said he was the headmaster of a shool called 'Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry'"

Willow squealed at that.

"And he wanted us to help defeat a bad guy."

"Wow," said Xander, "I'm surprised by this... why?"

"and he said that in return, he will house all of the slayers, open up a slayer training school, and let Willow teach magic."

You could hear another squeal from Willow. "This will be sooo cool!"

"So I hear Red's gonna teach again." said Spike, who led the line of new slayers.

"Spike!" shouted Dawn and ran over to him.

"Hello bit," Spike turned to Willow, "So?"

"Im gonna teach at a school called Hogwarts."

Spike got a curious look in his eyes, "Hogwarts? Is old Dumbledore still runnin the place?"

Buffy shot in, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Well i've been there about 50 years back..."

Spike looked uncomfortable, so he was glad for the interuption that came next.

Alex stood up to walk to one of the former potentials, Shannon.

She looked right at him, and her eyes widened in surprise and rolled back into her head as she fell to the ground. Alex caught her just inches from the ground.

"I think we need to be alone." Alex told the questioning faces in the crowd. Dawn decided to lead them to her room.

-------------

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at their booklists.

Hermione was intrigued. "It looks as if they hadn't picked a teacher to teach this time, they're equipping us with everything, I mean look: Demons of the dead, Shadow of evil, and it also looks like we have new subjects too: The guide to wandless magic, Basic Combat training-"

Harry interrupted, "It might not matter Hermione. I might not go to Hogwarts this year, unless there is anything to keep me here. After Bill's wedding, I will go to Godric's Hollow to where my parents lived." Harry's face turned grave.

"That's what doesn't matter!" Ron interjected.

"Still, unless Hogwarts is completely safe, I'm not going back. I don't want the school to be targeted again!" Harry's face turned graver still. "I don't want another death."

"Well you might not be able to count on it." Hermione stated, "Hogwarts is even more venerable without the three of us."

"Well-" Harry paused, "What do you mean the three of us?"

"We are going with you, Harry." Hermione said.

"After all of this, when you can be killed by just being close to me... you're still with me?"

"To the end!" Ron roared.

Hermione nodded, "To the very end."

----------

End chapter 3

well, I thank Hazel-Buttafly and Spinner522 for the reviews.

and ill need 3 more reviews to continue. :p

(btw, a long review counts as 2)


End file.
